


Proof

by yumedake



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Complete, Hannibal is drunk, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wine snobbery, that means lowered inhibitions!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumedake/pseuds/yumedake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fill for Will Norton as posted in the Hannigram Trash Mob page. The prompt was (more or less) "Hannibal is wasted and Will is ...not so wasted"</p><p>Hope this is what you were looking for! If not, a thousand shames upon my ancestors.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

Hannibal sighed as he leaned back in his chair, his fourth glass of wine in his hand was dangerously low and the high alcohol content of the Malbec he'd served with the lamb at dinner was making itself obvious in the form of a gentle pressure behind Hannibal's eyes. Will sat across the table from him, two fingers of whiskey still in his tumbler. Hannibal studied the dark magenta color of his wine, sloshed it around in the wide glass and watched the legs fade with a hazy sort of interest. It had been such a long time since Hannibal had felt comfortable enough with someone to indulge to this degree and Hannibal was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Hannibal was the kind of man that Will couldn't crack, not yet, anyway, and that frustrated him to no small degree considering that getting inside of someone's head was what Will did for a living. So when Hannibal had invited Will over for dinner and drinks, Will accepted on the off-chance he might get Hannibal to lower some of his walls, let Will in so that the empath might understand him better. Will made a show of drinking every so often, only taking the smallest sip of whiskey while Hannibal watched. Once or twice, Will had gotten up from the table for a "refill" and returned with the same amber liquid in his glass. Will was determined to make this happen.

"Do you enjoy wine, Will?" Hannibal asked, a very slight slur to his words. 

Will shrugged his shoulders as he regarded the swirl of dark liquid for a moment.

"I can't say that I have much experience with wine. Whiskey has always been my drink of choice." Will answered simply, watching Hannibal.

Hannibal smirked and raised his dark eyes to level them on Will, a half smile on his face.

"Wine is very complex. More complicated than most people realize. There are many varieties of grapes, some lines are hundreds of years old. They are harvested in countless vineyards, each with their own unique properties. The soil and environment can add distinctive elements to the end product." Hannibal explained, pausing his lecture to take another drink. "As you can see, I enjoy it very much."

Will smirked and lowered his eyes for a moment, considering whether or not Hannibal would notice if he continued to abstain. 

"In Italy alone, there are... three hundred and fifty documented varieties of grapes. This particular wine is from Brazil and imparts blackberry, raspberry and oak on the tongue with just the slightest hint of pepper." Hannibal continued, clearly relishing in the subject.

Will watched as Hannibal drank down the remainder of the wine in his glass and set the glass down on the table between them. Will fought the urge to look away as Hannibal leveled his gaze on him once more, a suspicious smile on the doctor's face as he rose from the table. 

"I wonder what notes you might impart on my tongue, Will. I hope your usual dreadful aftershave is not an indication." Hannibal mused, reaching for his wine glass before thinking better of it. 

Once the initial defensiveness subsided, Will's brow knit together as he let Hannibal's words circulate around his brain, trying to make sense of them. Did Hannibal just come on to him? Maybe Will had ingested more whiskey than he had thought. Will watched Hannibal warily as the man made his way closer. Leaning down behind his dinner guest, Hannibal tilted his head and breathed in deep. 

"On the nose there are hints at pine and soap." Hannibal observed, closing his eyes as Will's eau de parfum flooded his senses. "I wonder..."

Will's back went stiff as a board as Hannibal parted his lips and ran the flat of his tongue along the side of Will's throat, tasting him and storing the information away with a satisfied sigh. Leaning to one side, Will turned in his chair to stare up at Hannibal, his pulse quickening in his chest. 

"W-What are you doing, Hannibal?" Will asked, unwilling to lower his gaze and leave Hannibal unguarded in spite of his tendency to avoid eye contact.

Hannibal smiled a lazy smile and reached out to brush an errant curl back into place with gentle fingertips.

"I'm tasting you, Will." Hannibal explained simply, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. 

Will pushed with both hands against the table, scooting his chair back and away before standing up in a hurry.

"I should go." Will mumbled, looking everywhere but at Hannibal.

Before Will could make it very far Hannibal had his arms around the smaller man from behind, pulling Will in close back-to-chest. Will struggled against the hold but Hannibal was stronger than he looked and even with a bottle of Malbec in him, Hannibal was no pushover. 

"Leaving before the party is over might be considered rude, Will. You're not rude, are you?" Hannibal said from somewhere just behind Will's right ear, something slightly dangerous in his voice.

"What would happen if I was?" Will countered, his pulse jumping to another bracket in the race to escape his chest.

Hannibal hummed, loosening his grip to turn Will around in his arms. With one arm still securely wound around Will at the curve of his lower back, Hannibal raised his right arm to brush the backs of his fingers along the side of Will's face as startled blue eyes stared back at him.

"I suppose it wouldn't matter if you were." Hannibal replied, more to himself than anything. "I enjoy your company far too much for any rash decisions."

Will swallowed hard, trying to weigh the options he had where getting the hell out of here was concerned. It wasn't necessarily that Will was frightened but that Hannibal's sudden affection had him feeling incredibly uncomfortable. 

"Doesn't..." Will started, Hannibal's fingertips tracing along his jaw. "Doesn't this cross the line between doctor and patient?" Will proposed, hoping that might earn him a ticket out.

Hannibal's brow raised and he laughed, a genuine sound of amusement.

"I thought we were simply having conversations." Hannibal retorted, an easy smile curving his lips. 

Will's inner monologue cursed like a sailor, recalling their conversation on this very topic not so very long ago. Hannibal seized the moment, his fingers curling into Will's dark hair at the back of his head shortly before he leaned in to capture Will's lips with his own. Will made a sound of protest, one which fell from his lips and was quickly extinguished against Hannibal's. Will had parted his lips in his protest and Hannibal slipped his tongue past them, exploring and tasting. Hannibal's kiss was surprisingly gentle and undeniably intimate, slow and methodical in its movements though Will couldn't be sure whether or not that was because of the wine that he could taste on Hannibal's tongue. 

Arms stiff and out to his sides, Will's brain was firing on all pistons, trying to make sense of what was happening here, happening to him. Will wouldn't have claimed that Hannibal was an unattractive man, sobriety notwithstanding. The doctor was well-educated and well-versed in the finer things of life, a stark contrast to the relative simplicity in which Will tried to live his own life. Somehow, Will had found himself caught in Hannibal's orbit and the more Hannibal pursued him, the more Will started to see the chase as not such a bad thing. Hannibal pulled back just as Will was starting to give in, to relax even just a little, and the spider smiled a satisfied smile at the fly.

"Can you distinguish the berries, Will?" Hannibal asked, leaning in once more to brush slightly parted lips across Will's forehead. 

Will's eyes closed and he sighed, his analytical mind unable to resist the challenge to identify what Hannibal had described in the traces that lingered on his tongue. 

"All I can taste is you." Will concluded, taking stock of all that he could discern. 

Hannibal's amusement softened and his expression became a bit more serious. Will's words had sent a jolt of excitement through him.

"Do you like the taste?" Hannibal asked, his voice lower now, quieter, as his lips moved on to Will's cheek and the side of his face. 

Will felt heat rise to his cheeks in response to Hannibal's pointed question. The two of them often played a verbal game of chess with each other, each dancing around the truth with returned questions and vague statements. This question, however, could not be danced around without coming out extremely awkwardly. So Will chose to be silent. Hannibal chuckled and used one hand to grasp Will's chin and tilt his head up to force the eye contact that Will so actively and thoroughly avoided, bringing their lips within centimeters of each other's once again.

"I... it wasn't unpleasant." Will answered, noncommittal as always. 

"First impressions can sometimes be too fleeting. Would you like a second taste?" Hannibal asked, his inebriated smile ever present.

Will barely had time to formulate a response before Hannibal's lips were upon him again. Will's eyes closed, a sigh escaping through his nose as Hannibal took his lower lip between his teeth and tugged. Will's arms went stiff again though they curled slightly, one hand almost resting on Hannibal's back. In spite of the many reservations that Will had regarding this situation, Will couldn't help but feel the tug of yearning in his chest. It had been a while since anyone had paid Will any attention in any intimate regard and Will was only a man, after all. It didn't surprise Will when his lips started to move with Hannibal's in a new sort of dance.

Hannibal smiled into their kiss, arms snaking around Will to hold him close as his tongue sought purchase in the warmth of Will's mouth once more. To Hannibal's great surprise, Will reciprocated the gesture in kind, their tongues curling around and tasting each other. Hannibal pressed forward, forcing Will back against the edge of the solid dinner table they had just been sat around, trapping Will in place with his body. Reaching down, Hannibal grabbed the back of both of Will's thighs, lifting Will to sit on the polished surface of the table. Hannibal's heartbeat quickened as he leaned forward, arms circling Will's waist as he settled between Will's legs. 

Hannibal couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was about Will that had him forsaking his usual distant formalities. It was rare that Hannibal let himself indulge in the delights of being a human being. So many people were simply undeserving but Will....he was brilliant, beautiful and Hannibal could see something within him, a potential that he knew Will wasn't acutely aware of. A potential that Hannibal aimed to nurture until Will would blossom into the truly magnificent creature Hannibal knew he could bee. It was this possibility that kept Hannibal in Will's orbit, drove the need in Hannibal to know Will, to possess him.

Hannibal kicked it up a notch, his kisses becoming firmer, more heated as time went on. Will struggled to keep up, pausing only for breath where he could. Hannibal's fingers found their way to the front of Will's plaid shirt, dextrous digits making short work of the buttons there. Spreading Will's shirt open, Hannibal caressed the exposed skin of Will's chest and stomach, sending a shudder through Will and causing Will's skin to prickle up into gooseflesh. Will shrugged his arms free of the sleeves of his shirt, leaving it to pool behind him on the tabletop. 

Breaking from their kiss, Hannibal tilted his head and pressed his lips to Will's jaw, kissing and nipping the skin there through the stubble of Will's unkempt beard. Will closed his eyes and tilted his head up, putting more of his throat on offer to Hannibal; a chance that Hannibal was quick to take. Hannibal sucked above the strong pulse at the side of Will's throat, careful not to leave too permanent a mark. Will's fingers fumbled with Hannibal's vest beneath the suit jacket he wore and Hannibal shrugged his jacket off to make Will's work easier. Fumbling blindly, Will pulled open the vest and finally the shirt underneath, fingers finally able to touch the firm skin beneath all of those layers. 

Hannibal broke from his ministrations, licking his lips as he removed the articles of clothing that hung on him needlessly. Tossing the items onto the table to the side of them, Hannibal smiled a cheshire cat smile at his prey. Will stared back with wide blue eyes beneath disheveled curls, his chest rising and falling quickly with each shallow breath. 

"What are you waiting for?" Will asked, running his hands up through the thatch of hair on Hannibal's chest. 

Hannibal's smile widened at the invitation and he wrapped his arms around Will once more, claiming his lips again. Will's hands traced the curves of Hannibal's back and sides, a soft noise making its way from his throat as Hannibal's hand slid to his front, fingers working at the button of his jeans. Hannibal was surprised to find the swell of arousal between Will's legs, confined beneath unforgiving denim. With a few quick movements Hannibal had the button undone and the fly unzipped and he stepped back for a moment, hooking his fingers beneath the waist of both Will's jeans and his boxer briefs, tugging them off in quick successive movements. The jeans were tossed unceremoniously to the floor. 

As Will was laid bare before him, Hannibal's eyes roamed over Will's body hungrily, taking in the sight of him. Will truly was an exquisite creature and Hannibal's delight was evident on his face. Will felt the heat rising in his cheeks, burning a deep pink on the normally pale flesh. He wasn't used to being observed, scrutinized like this but the way Hannibal was looking at him, he might as well have been a statue in a museum. Hannibal reached out and rested his hands on Will's thighs, feeling the strong muscles there as his hands slid upward. To Hannibal's surprise, Will reached out and grabbed Hannibal's wrists, halting his progress.

"Aren't you...forgetting something?" Will asked, his gaze pointedly ducking to look at the offending trousers that Hannibal still wore. 

Hannibal's brow raised and he followed Will's gaze before looking back up and tilting his head curiously. Will huffed a brief laugh.

"I'm not about to lay here on your dining room table naked as the day I was born and have you still wearing your pants." Will explained, a grumpily expectant smile on his face.

Hannibal laughed and raised his hands in supplication before his fingers moved to unfasten his own trousers, a small smile curving his lips as he kept his eyes on Will. Will found himself licking his lips as he watched Hannibal fumble with the button and zipper briefly before making progress. Hannibal pushed his trousers off his hips and let them fall to pool on the floor. Hooking his thumbs beneath the waist of his briefs, Hannibal edged them over his hips, swaying and making a show of it for Will's benefit. Lifting the waistband, Hannibal pulled the garment down and revealed his beautiful uncut cock. With his clothes on the floor and nothing left between them, Hannibal stepped out of his clothes and repositioned himself between Will's legs.

"Is this what you wanted?" Hannibal asked softly, clearly amused. 

Will nodded his head and brought both hands up to cup Hannibal's cheeks, bringing his face down to kiss him. Hannibal leaned into the kiss, baring down on Will as he tasted Will's mouth once again. Will could feel Hannibal's erection nudging against the edge of his hip and the thought of it both excited and terrified him. Will had never been with a man and had never envisioned himself as someone who might be on the receiving end of such affections but Will trusted Hannibal. The doctor hadn't done anything thus far to make Will any more skittish than he naturally was. 

As their kiss broke, Hannibal's breathing became heavier as the fog in his mind drove him to pursue the end-game to this little dance they were doing. Reaching down, Hannibal grabbed both of their cocks in one hand, rubbing them together as his fist moved along the shafts. Will moaned and closed his eyes, tilting his head back a bit against the table. Hannibal watched Will with hungry eyes, enjoying each and every little quirk of Will's mouth, the way the space between his eyes crinkled up as he frowned in pleasure. Giving their flesh a squeeze, Hannibal pulled back suddenly.

"I won't be a moment, Will. Don't you dare go anywhere." Hannibal warned, his smile contrary to the sternness of his words.

Will watched as Hannibal disappeared into the kitchen, heard him rummaging around for something. Hannibal returned a moment later with a crystal decanter type bottle with a clear, slightly gold colored liquid in it. Hannibal smiled as he stood before Will and took the plug out of the bottle. Holding the bottle up, Hannibal poured just a little bit of the viscous substance into one hand before setting the bottle to the side of them.

"Almond oil. A natural alternative to traditional lubricant." Hannibal explained, rubbing his fingers together to coat them in the oil.

Will's face seemed to blanch at the idea of any sort of lubricant being necessary and Hannibal's brow knit together in slight concern. Pausing, he leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to Will's lips, letting it linger for a moment, his clean fingers stroking through Will's dark curls.

"I will not do anything you don't wish me to do, Will. You only need say so and I will stop." Hannibal promised, his tone soft and soothing.

Will shook his head and licked his lips as he looked at Hannibal.

"I don't want you to stop." Will said quietly, his gaze flickering down to Hannibal's lips before he leaned up for another kiss.

When their kiss broke, Hannibal righted himself and Will's gaze followed Hannibal's fingers as if they were a snake ready to strike, trailing them with his eyes until they disappeared from view. Hannibal kept his eyes on Will's face, watching as Will gasped when Hannibal's finger tip pressed against the tight, puckered skin between his legs. With gentle pressure, Hannibal coated the sensitive flesh before pressing at the middle firmly enough to gain purchase and press inside of Will's body, causing Will to gasp and tense.

"Shh." Hannibal breathed, his free hand rubbing at Will's thigh. "I won't hurt you. Close your eyes Will, breathe deep and relax." 

Will nodded his head a few times quickly and closed his eyes as instructed, taking a deep breath through his nose and exhaling shakily through his mouth. Hannibal's smile softened as he watched, pleased with how well Will took direction. One digit became two and two became three and within a few minutes Hannibal's fingers had opened Will's body, stretched and teased Will's most sensitive flesh. A few firm, well-placed strokes to Will's prostate had Will writhing and groaning with need. 

"Hannibal..." Will sighed, his eyelids heavy as he looked up at his lover. "I'm... ready." 

Hannibal nodded and smiled at Will, withdrawing his fingers slowly and carefully before using the remaining oil on his hand to slick the length of his own cock. Will watched, fascinated by this side of Hannibal. The liquor had undone the ties that held Hannibal so tightly composed and in this state, Hannibal was gentle, loving, even.

Grasping his cock in hand, Hannibal aligned the tip with Will's slick entrance and pressed forward, breaching the muscle more slowly than he had with just his fingers. Will groaned, the stretch much more than it had been previously. Hannibal watched and waited, rubbing at Will's leg and hip with one hand. When Will's body relaxed, Hannibal pressed forward slowly and steadily, stopping whenever he felt Will tense around him. It was a slow process but anything worth doing was worth doing right, as far as Hannibal was concerned. Especially if he ever wanted to explore this side of their relationship again.

Hannibal stopped as he became sheathed completely in Will's heat, closing his eyes and allowing himself a soft sigh of pleasure. When Hannibal's eyes opened he saw Will staring back at him, arms extended outward in invitation. Will was like a puppy in need of companionship and it warmed Hannibal's heart to see the desire for him in Will's eyes. Leaning forward, Hannibal slipped one arm beneath Will's neck to cradle Will's head, his right hand grasping Will's hip to keep him steady. Will raised his legs and curled them around Hannibal, locking his ankles at Hannibal's back, his arms winding around Hannibal's chest beneath his arms to hold him close. 

Tilting his head, Hannibal leaned in and pressed his lips to Will's once more partially because he found he genuinely liked to kiss Will and partially to distract his lover as he began to move his hips. Will broke their kiss with a gasp in spite of Hannibal's best efforts, his eyes opening to stare up at Hannibal as he moved. Hannibal smiled down at Will, letting go of Will's hip to cradle the side of Will's face in his hand. Keeping the movement of his hips slow and steady, Hannibal drew out halfway before pushing back into Will's warmth, shuddering at the feel of him. Each and every soft, unsure little sound that passed Will's lips was music to Hannibal's ears, the notes weaving a tapestry of pleasure, one that Hannibal would remember long after this moment had ended. 

It was rare that Hannibal let anyone see him for who he truly was and even more rare that Hannibal peel back his carefully maintained facade to reveal the very real, albeit different emotions that he felt at his core. Despite Hannibal's very specific interests and activities, he was capable of joy, of pain, of love as anyone else was and in spite of himself, every time Hannibal found himself looking into Will's eyes he felt a tightness in his chest, a warmth that ran throughout him. It wasn't enough that Will was special, that he was a beautiful, strange creature to observe and foster... Hannibal wanted to possess him utterly. 

Hannibal resisted the urge to pick up speed too quickly and when he did, he reached between them to grasp the length of Will's cock to compensate for any potential discomfort. Hannibal timed the movements well though the alcohol made it difficult for it to be as perfect as he would have liked... Will seemed to thoroughly enjoy the attention anyway. Will moaned as his cock stiffened in Hannibal's hand, arched his back every time a thrust inside of him rubbed him just the right way. As Will began to come undone beneath him, Hannibal let a little more of his mask slip and he moaned in harmony with his lover, eyes closing as the pleasure built within them both.  
When Will came it was like fireworks, a deafening rush of chemicals and sensation that left Will crying out and clutching to Hannibal, leaving little crescents on Hannibal's back. Hannibal's orgasm was like a the sudden crash of cymbals at the end of an energizing crescendo, amplified by the way Will clung to him, pulsed around him. 

Hannibal's hips slowed to a stop and for a few moments they were still, unwilling to move and break the spell. Hannibal turned his head and nestled in against Will's throat, nosing along Will's pulse until it calmed. For a moment, nothing else in the world mattered for Hannibal. Not his dinner parties, his lifestyle or his pretentious friends. None of those things could hold a candle to the wave of satisfaction that washed over Hannibal here in Will's arms. 

And then Will had to go and open his mouth.

"This table is hurting my back." Will grumbled sleepily, unable to keep from smiling a lopsided smile.

Hannibal couldn't help but laugh, drawing himself upright to ease the burden on Will's poor spine. Pulling from Will's body reluctantly, Hannibal leaned to wrap his arms around Will and lift him to his feet. 

"I got carried away in the moment. My apologies." Hannibal replied, smiling fondly at Will.

Will shook his head and shrugged his shoulder, wrapping his arms over his own midsection at the sudden chill of being apart from Hannibal.

"Do you think I could... stay here tonight? I'm worn out and I don't want to drive." Will started, looking hopefully up at Hannibal.

Hannibal nodded and moved to scoop up their discarded clothes, using one hand to gesture to the stairs.

"Of course. Have a shower if you like, make yourself at home. I'll put your clothes into the wash for the morning." Hannibal agreed, reaching to brush an errant curl from Will's eyes.

Will nodded, grateful for Hannibal's unwavering hospitality. Will watched as Hannibal turned and padded down the hall, completely unashamed of his nakedness. Turning from the room, Will made his way up the stairs as directed, looking around until he found what he supposed was the bathroom he should use. All of the rooms in this house looked the same, all of them ornate and inviting. Will hopped into the shower for a quick rinse off.

After toweling himself dry, Will spotted a pair of loose pajama pants and t-shirt that had been set on the counter. Dressing quickly, Will had to chuckle...he didn't think that Hannibal even knew what a t-shirt was but he was thankful for having it and not having to lay around in his birthday suit. 

Will returned to the room adjacent to the bathroom and found the covers on the bed turned down. Crawling into bed, Will relaxed bonelessly into expensive Egyptian cotton and pillow-top bliss, closing his eyes with a satisfied sigh. He heard the shower start up again and got comfortable. Will was too tired to think about what might happen in the morning, when the veil of liquor had been lifted and Hannibal realized what had happened. Right now, all he wanted was rest. 

By the time Hannibal had finished with his shower he found Will asleep, curled up beneath the covers with the sweetest smile on his lips. Hannibal leaned down and brushed Will's hair aside before pressing a tender kiss to Will's forehead. Rounding the bed, Hannibal tucked himself in, rather exhausted in the aftermath of all that had happened. 

As Hannibal closed his eyes he was smiling, replaying the night over again in his mind. It had been a night of many pleasant sensations of the mind and of the flesh and the taste of Will still lingered on his tongue, taking root in his mind. The intimacy between the two of them added a new complexity to their relationship, enhancing an already enticing bouquet. Hannibal knew that in Will he had found a partner, a coconspirator, an equal and he found he couldn't wait for the next time Will joined him for dinner.


End file.
